


feathers

by Noa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Niles being Niles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What other reason could there be for the feathers of Odin’s cape to come loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feathers

“Uh, Niles?” Leo sounded unusually hesitant. Niles looked up from tending to his arrows.

“Yes, milord?” He said, already putting his quiver down. He was anything if not eager to serve his liege.

“There’s another feather stuck in your cape.” Leo said. Niles immediately reached back to feel for this alleged feather, and found it caught between the fabric of his hood like a pin. He picked it out, and looked at it, casually twirling it around between his thumb and index finger. Well then.

That was the third one this week.

Niles glanced up at his liege, and offered him an apologetic smile. They both knew where that feather came from, as well as the ones before it- it wasn’t all that hard to figure out. And despite having ‘gotten caught’ numeral times, Niles didn’t appear even the slightest bit embarrassed. Leo, however, got flustered just pointing out that Niles was carrying a piece of Odin’s robes on his clothes. Again.

It was kind of cute. Then again, Niles knew better than to tease Leo too much. His lord was a kind master, but not too noble to keep Niles off the bench for a fight or three when pushed. And Niles didn’t have much for watching from the sidelines, when he could watch up close instead.

“You could bother to exercise more discretion.” Leo muttered. Niles just kept smiling, because he couldn’t promise that, and he was literally incapable of lying to the young prince of Nohr (unless it was for that prince’s own good, of course). Leo held eye contact for a few moments more before resigning to his fate- Niles and discretion did not go together, and probably never would.

Fortunately, Odin faked ignorance hard enough for both Niles and Leo combined.

Leo left Niles to his arrows. Niles sighed as soon as his liege left the room, staring at the feather still between his fingertips. Ever since Odin turned Sorcerer, these black beauties had been everywhere. Like a force of nature, they were inescapable, appearing just about anywhere regardless of logic or sense.

Niles could swear he’d never even _seen_ Odin in the stables last week, but Leo still found a feather stuck in the harness of his horse. Of course, Leo blamed Niles. Which Niles didn’t really mind, because in all honestly, it was probably Niles’s fault anyway. What other reason could there be for the feathers of Odin’s cape to come loose.

(Maybe one of Odin’s more adventurous battle stances, but that was about it.)

More likely than not, this repeated wardrobe malfunction was due to Niles pinning Odin against the nearest flat surface. Niles pulling Odin in to steal a kiss after an enemy encounter. Niles falling asleep on Odin’s dark wings after a long night of moon watching.

Though that last one was definitely Odin’s fault. He liked to wrap the feathers of his cape around Niles like an extended embrace, and when surrounded by such soft warmth, Niles can’t help but doze off. It was comforting in a way he’d never admit. He didn't have to: Odin could tell from the way Niles slept peacefully when he was near, rather than his usual tossing and turning. He kept this knowledge safe, together with the other secrets shared between him and Niles (most of which, unbeknownst to Odin, weren't secrets at all).

The next to enter the room was Odin, feathers and all. Niles sighed at being disturbed yet again- it looked like he wasn’t going to be able to sort through his arrows today. That was fine.  It wasn’t of great importance. Not important enough to deter Niles from Odin, anyway. Very few things fell into that category.

Odin’s _fell_ presence wasn’t one of them.

“Niles!” From Odin’s greeting alone, Niles could tell he was in a good mood. “I have been tasked with providing nourishment to the hands that hold our blades, the all-encompassing march of-”

“..Odin.” Niles interrupted gently. There was a time and place for Odin’s theatrics, and this wasn’t one of them. Odin deflated, smiling that ‘oops’ smile Niles had gotten to know so well.

“I’m filling in for Selena at the mess hall.” Odin said, much simpler this time. (Rather, Severa-- Err,   _Selena_ had bullied him into taking over her shift. Same thing, really.) “And, well,” He briefly looked down at his bare feet. Niles followed his gaze- He’d never understand what this army had for barefooted battle gear. “I came to ask if there was anything in particular you’d like to eat tonight.”

Niles raised an eyebrow. He extended a hand to Odin, and patted his lap with the other. Odin hesitated, frowned like he was mentally debating the pros and cons of taking Niles’s hand, and then went ahead and did it anyway. Niles pulled him in, and with a swift flourish, he found himself plus one Sorcerer in his lap.

Which, in Niles’s humble opinion, was a huge step up from his battle-worn quiver.

“You want to cook for me?” Niles said, toying with the feathers around Odin’s collar.

“..Huh?” Odin was already getting severely distracted. Niles's palms on his thighs might have had something to do with that. “Oh, yeah. I’m not often chosen to prepare our meals, so..”

“Hmm, you’re so nice to me.” Niles mused, and Odin gave him a wary look, because he knew that tone of voice. One of Niles’s hands slipped behind Odin’s feathery cape to rest against the small of his back, while the other stroked along his cheekbone to frame the side of his face.

“You could start by telling me what you’d like.” Odin said, and one might mistakenly think he was being apprehensive towards Niles’s advances, but he shifted in his lover’s lap to accommodate them instead.

Next thing, Odin was straddling him, dark wings wrapped around Niles’s back like they had a mind of their own, and his arms leaning on Niles’s shoulders. _Ah_ , Niles thought.

Odin _was_ in a good mood.

“Why tell you, when I can show you?” Niles said, offering Odin a smile before leading him down into a sweet kiss. “Much more fun that way.” He whispered against Odin’s lips.

“ _Food_ , Niles.” Odin chided half-heartedly, his eyes lidding at the warmth of Niles’s mouth so close to his own. “What _food_ you like.”

Niles eyes gleamed with something deliciously wicked. His hands slid down to Odin’s hips, and pulled him further up into his lap. Odin’s willingness was betrayed by how he leant down to meet Niles’s lips the second Niles tilted his head up towards him.

Their second exchange was less innocent, Niles’s tongue hot against Odin’s lips- Yet he pulled back before Odin could welcome a deeper kiss.

“My argument stands.” Niles said. Odin made a disapproving sound, which was quickly intercepted by another kiss. Odin’s fingers curled toward the back of Niles’s neck, dipping into the silver of his hair as Niles squeezed gently around Odin’s hips.

They kissed slowly, perfectly attuned to one another, most of their bodies hidden in the dark (arcane, occult) disguise of Odin’s feathery cape. By the time Niles pulled back, Odin’s breath was heavy on his lips, and his mind was anywhere but the mess hall.

“You know,” Niles started, pulling yet another disgruntled sound from his lover at interrupting their tender lip-lock. “Lord Leo found another feather again just now.”

Odin’s eyes widened in surprise, momentarily forgetting all about that kiss he was so eager to continue. His gaze shifted to behind Niles, where he had his cape wrapped around him, as if he was looking for the spot where that single feather had come loose. Niles rubbed circles into the skin above Odin’s hip bones as he watched him, amusement sparkling like stars in his eyes.

“He didn’t.. suspect anything, did he?” Odin asked carefully. Niles chuckled.

“What could he possibly suspect,” He teased, hands sliding inward to exploit the skin Odin’s robes left bare. Odin shivered at the touch of Niles’s fingers on his abdomen. “His retainers caught in a passionate tryst, lost to the whims of wanton desire whenever they meet?”

Odin gave Niles a warning look as Niles’s hands moved down to Odin’s knees instead, stroking up along his inner thighs. (He did nothing to stop him, though.)

“Surely, Lord Leo would have no grounds for such wild accusations.” Niles said, and it was clear from Odin’s face that he couldn’t tell whether or not his lover was being serious. Niles had always thought confusion to be one of the cutest looks Odin could wear.

“I am certain he knows no more than everyone else.” Niles finished, and this seemed to reassure Odin somewhat. Oh, if only he knew. There was nothing those feathers of his could give away that hadn’t already been found by anyone who all but glanced in their direction.

Still, with his mind at ease, there was no reason left for Odin to resist Niles’s insistent kisses, finding their way down the column of his throat. Arrow-firing hands sifted through the layers of draped fabric between Odin’s legs, until they pulled a gasp from their target.

Sometimes, Niles liked to imagine Odin kept his clothes loose just so Niles could touch him more easily. In reality, comfort was probably what played the biggest factor in Odin’s wardrobe choices, but that wouldn’t stop Niles from dreaming. Nor touching. Hidden under colorful fabric, Niles’s hands worked expertly to find their way into Odin’s smallclothes- something they were quite talented at, it seemed.

“Niles,” Odin breathed, his body quick in responding to Niles’s ministrations. For all the nefarious, epic power he boasted, Odin was helpless like this (that he prefers it that way is another matter entirely).

“Hmm, I like the sound of that.” Niles purred, unrelenting as he wrapped his fingers around Odin’s bare cock, his free hand keeping the fabric pulled down. “Say it again.”

Odin keened quietly, slumping forward to rest his forehead on Niles’s shoulder. “… _Niles_.”

“Yeah,” Niles breathed out, relishing the adrenaline that came with this all too familiar rush of power. Familiar did not mean lacking, though. Niles would never get enough of the way Odin’s breath shakes, the way his hips stutter, the way he licks his lips.

“Look down.” Niles ordered gently. Odin’s face was hidden where it was tucked against Niles’s shoulder, but his gaze flitted down in between their bodies regardless. There wasn’t much to see, his robes hiding any skin from view, but the sight of Niles’s hands moving underneath that thickly woven material, seeing the fabric pull with every stroke, was suggestive enough for the tips of Odin’s ears to burn redder than before.

Niles wasn’t in a hurry. He never was, especially not when it came to Odin, which had often led to inconvenience in the past (namely showing up late for drills and the like). But now, they had time, and Niles intended to use it. He worked Odin over with steady, firm strokes of his fist, knowing exactly when to twist his wrist, where to tighten his grip, and he breathed in his lover’s scent as Odin unwound in his lap.

(Weird as it sounded, Niles had never quite been able to identify what Odin smelled like. The closest he ever got was simply ‘magic’. Magic, and a hint of blood. Niles loved it.)

Odin melted further with each stroke of Niles’s hand, eyes fluttering shut at a particularly nice brush of Niles’s thumb against his ridge. He exhaled shakily, his fingers sinking deeper into Niles’s hair in their search for purchase. Mind foggy with pleasure, Odin mouthed his way up Niles’s shoulder, towards his neck, pressing messy kisses into Niles’s dark skin. He stayed gentle, made sure not to mark, and it netted him a soft purr for his efforts, a dark little sound that vibrated through both their bodies, and Odin sighed, pulling Niles as far into his embrace as he could, so warm, so hot, so in love.

“I,” Odin gasped when Niles sped up the pumping of his fist. He couldn’t keep his hips from pushing up into the tight pressure of Niles’s fingers, and his thighs twitched, toes curling with pending release.

“You..?” Niles teased, the smile on his well-kissed lips clear in his voice. He dragged the pad of his thumb down Odin’s slit, slicking his strokes to make them that much better.

“Niles,” Odin whined, a tiny bit of frustration seeping through, and if he wasn’t on the receiving end of an amazing hand job right now, Odin would’ve probably smacked Niles over the head for trying to be cute at a time like this.

“Odin.” Niles whispered, no more joking around, and the sound of it was so intimate, so _loving_ that Odin shuddered, moaning quietly into Niles’s neck while his body jerked, tense, close-

His hands clutched at the back of Niles’s shirt as Odin came, fucking his release up into Niles’s hand with short, staticy thrusts of his tired hips, and Niles saw him through, kissed his temple, his cheek, his hair, until Odin stopped shaking.

And even then, when his body went lax in Niles’s arms, Niles didn’t let go, savoring the warmth of Odin’s weight in his lap, the quick uneven panting he did to catch his raspy breath. He nuzzled him, his nose poking at Odin’s jaw, and he could feel the sated smile when it appeared on his lover’s lips.

Odin carefully sat upright, still a bit dazed, and Niles took the chance to steal a quick kiss from Odin’s dry lips. Odin hummed into it, releasing his grip on Niles’s shirt in favor of pressing his palms flat against his shoulder blades, hugging him close.

“So, what did you want to ask me again?” Niles said after a few moments of content silence.

“…” Odin’s brow furrowed, thinking hard to remember why he came here in the first place. “Uh,”

Niles chuckled, endeared, and got up from his seat, dragging Odin with him as he stood. Odin almost lost his balance, still a bit wobbly on his feet, but he caught himself in time and pretended that no one saw him stumble. Feeling generously kind, Niles decided to go along with that pretense.

“I’ll help you out at the mess hall.” Niles then said, straightening Odin’s clothes for him. (Not that it mattered much, they were soiled, and Odin would probably drop by his room to change out of them before doing anything else.) “That is, if you don’t mind.” Ah, there was that teasing tone again.

Odin blinked at Niles, brain working hard to keep up with his body. Right, mess duty. Belatedly, he nodded.

“Yeah,” He said. “I’d like that.”

Odin let Niles hold his hand the short distance to his room, and Niles faked a gentlemanly demeanor by turning away when Odin changed. They headed for the kitchens, and when Leo later arrived at Odin’s room to deliver a Tome he’d borrowed, he found a single black feather at the door instead.

_-fin_

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, a followup to [dark wings, bright smiles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6471175). Trying to get familiar with writing mature content more frequently, since it seems to be highly desired (y'all are thirsty).


End file.
